


Sakura's Fairy Tale Came True

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Naruto
Genre: AMV, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] Sakura always wanted love, but she found it in Naruto instead of Sasuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sakura's Fairy Tale Came True

**Author's Note:**

> Song- Once Apon a Broken Heart by the Bea Sisters


End file.
